Ironic
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Walburga Black considerava muito irônico que justamente o traidor do sangue tivesse honrado o sobrenome e o sangue de sua família.


Regulus sempre foi a sua criança favorita.

Desde que os seus filhos eram crianças, ela tinha uma relação diferente com cada um deles. Reg sempre tinha sido mais calmo e obediente, enquanto Sirius era hiperativo e questionava tudo o que lhes diziam.

Órion não se preocupava muito com o seu lado questionador, "é apenas uma criança", ele dizia, mas não era ele quem precisava ficar o dia inteiro em casa cuidando dos dois garotos.

A verdade por mais horrível que pudesse parecer para qualquer outra mãe e esposa, era que Walburga odiava Sirius e Sirius odiava Walburga. Simplesmente não se davam bem, se bem que ela não poderia dizer que tinha tentado muito. Nunca teve paciência para crianças, só tinha tido seus filhos porque precisava levar adiante o sobrenome Black.

E que maravilhosa forma de fazê-lo! Cygnus era o irmão mais velho de Órion e já tinha uma filha quando eles tiveram Sirius. Não importava que Druella tivesse três no saldo total, eram todas garotas, apenas um garoto tinha sido suficiente para que a diretoria do Diretório de Sangues Puros e a Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black passasse para eles.

Tinham sido dias de glória, na visão de Walburga. Ela sabia o que as outras damas da sociedade pensavam sobre isso, que ela não tinha a educação e delicadeza feminina particulares de Druella, que sua concunhada era melhor nas recepções e que Cygnus não se deixava mandar pela mulher, ao contrário de Órion.

Mas o que importavam as aparências? O que importava a opinião alheia?

Sirius e Regulus tinham o sangue mais puro daquela geração inteira! Ela era uma Black de nascença e Órion também. Eram primos de primeiro grau sim, mas o que isso importava? Na família Black, já houve arranjo até mesmo entre irmãos para que a pureza de sangue prosseguisse.

Toujours Pour.

Sempre puros.

E então Regulus nasceu. Finalmente ela pôde sentir uma conexão com um de seus filhos. Talvez fosse o que chamavam de instinto maternal, embora ela considerasse uma tolice sentimental.

Ele era um anjo que veio para alegrar a sua vida.

Enquanto Sirius crescia e ficava cada vez mais rebelde.

Chegava momentos em que ela decidia levar Regulus para as reuniões com as suas "amigas" e eventos sociais, e deixava Sirius no escritório com Órion. Pelo menos assim talvez ele aprendesse alguma coisa, talvez ele se desse melhor com o pai, era natural.

Sirius foi para a Gryffindor e começou a andar com mestiços e sangues ruins.

Enquanto Regulus foi para a Slytherin e começou a andar com os filhos das famílias mais puras e importantes da sociedade.

Então, quando ele fugiu de casa aos 15 anos, não foi realmente uma grande surpresa, apesar de ter ficado furiosa. Ela não ficou magoada porque seu filho tinha saído de casa, ficou irritada porque era um desperdício de criação e sangue.

Seu filho mais novo estava todo encaminhado. Ele recebeu a marca negra aos 16 anos, antes mesmo de sair da escola, prometendo acabar com a ameaça que os sangues ruins representavam ao mundo bruxo.

Então Walburga realmente não esperava que ele se apaixonasse justamente por uma sangue ruim da Ordem da Fênix. Foi fácil acabar com aquela situação, impedir que Dorcas Meadowes pusesse Regulus contra o Lorde das Trevas. Ele podia nunca ter desonrado sua família, mas sentimentos eram perigosos, e se Sirius tinha puxado a sua incapacidade de ser mandada pelos outros, talvez ele tivesse puxado o fácil convencimento de seu pai.

Não podia arriscar-se. Já tinha tido o desgosto de um filho.

A única razão pela qual Cygnus não retomou a casa e a diretoria foi porque ele também teve uma filha desertora, e eles ainda tinham um filho homem em vez de duas mulheres.

Foi somente depois da morte da família McKinnon que ela descobriu que Sirius estava envolvido com uma sangue pura. Traidora do sangue sim, mas ainda assim sangue pura. Justo o filho desertor poderia levar a pureza de sangue adiante, se Marlene McKinnon não tivesse morrido.

Ela considerava isso muito irônico.

Justo o traidor do sangue.

O seu filho mais odiado.


End file.
